promise
by hunhanshin
Summary: -NO SUMMARY-


Promise

Kling

Seorang pria memasuki café de leon, ia mengedarkan pandangannya mencari para sahabatnya. Hingga ia menemukan seseorang yang melambai padanya.

"disini" ucap orang itu sambil melambai pada pria yang memasuki café, pria itu berjalan ke sana dengan senyuman.

"apa aku telat?" tanyanya begitu duduk di kursi.

"tidak, masih ada yang belum datang" ucap seorang pria bermata do

"baguslah, eum apa kalian sudah pesan minumanku?" tanya pria itu.

"belum, seleramu sering berubah jadi kami tak memasankannya" ucap pria berpipi bakpao.

"haha, maafkan aku, chogiyo" ucap pria itu sambil mengangkat tangannya, memanggil pelayan.

"ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya salah satu pelayan

"bisakah saya mendapatkan menunya?" tanya pria itu

"tentu saja" pelayan itu memberikan menu cafenya dan mengeluarkan note dan sebuah bolpoin, siap mencatat apa yang ingin dipesan pelanggannya.

"coffe latte satu" ucap pria itu sambil menyerahkan menu pada sang pelayan. Pelayan itu segera mengambil menunya dan melanggeng pergi menuju dapur.

"jadi ada apa kalian menyuruh kami berkumpul disini?" tanya pria itu mengangkat satu alisnya.

"hanya ingin berjumpa saja, sejenis reunian" ucap pria bermata rusa.

"siapa lagi yang kita tunggu?"

"kau melupakan kita semua setelah empat tahun begitu saja?" tanya sang puppy sambil membulatkan matanya, tak meyangka, pria di depannya bisa melupakan para sahabatnya yang telah bersamanya semenjak masih menjadi bocah ingusan.

"memangnya dia siapa?" tanya pria yang berlesung pipi

"sepertinya pikunmu tambah parah yixing" ucap pria bermata panda

"kau tidak sopan, panggil aku gege" ucap yixing, mempoutkan bibirnya

"maafkan aku gege, tapi memang pikunmu sepertinya tambah parah" ucap tao pria bermata panda.

"aku tidak pikun hanya saja aku melupakan nama dan wajahnya" sangkal yixing.

"itu sama saja lay ge" ucap si puppy

"siapa itu lay ge, baek?" tanya yixing mengerutkan dahinya

puk

baekhyun dan lainnya hanya bisa menepuk dahi sendiri, tak sanggup menghadapi pikun yixing yang tambah parah.

"tentu saja lay itu kau, yixing" ucap si rusa china

"tapi namaku yixing, bukan lay. Bagaimana bisa namaku berubah menjadi lay?" tanya yixing semakin mengerutkan dahinya dan dengan telunjuk yang menempel di jidat tao.

"telunjukmu salah lay, kau harusnya menunjuk dirimu sendiri" ucap si rusa china sambil memutar tangan lay.

"aku tau, hanya saja bagaimana bisa namaku menjadi lay?" tanya yixing kali ini menunjuk si bakpao.

"hahhhh~" para uke, maksudnya si rusa china, tao,bakpao,mata do, dan baekhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas. Tak tahan dengan kepikunan yixing. Akhirnya si pria tinggi menjulang mengangkat bicara.

"ge, namamu itu ada dua, namamu zhang yixing, tapi gege akrab dipanggil lay ok?!" ucap chanyeol si pria tinggi menjulang.

"bagaimana bisa aku mempunyai dua nama? Bukannya tiap manusia mempunyai satu nama?" tanya lay, Entah polos, pikun, atau bodoh.

"terserah kau saja hyung" ucap chanyeol mengacak rambutnya, frustasi berbicara dengan orang pikun plus ditambah polos ini. Setelah itu, tak ada yang berbicara, hanya keheningan yang meliputi mereka, dan pelayan yang mengantar minuman chanyeolpun bahkan bisa melihat kesuraman plus kefrustasian meliputi meja nomor dua lima ini. Dan hanya satu orang saja a.k.a lay atau yixing yang bingung dengan apa yang terjadi dengan para sahabatnya.

"HEIIIII, APA KAMI TELAT?" tanya suara menggelegar dari pintu caffe de leon. Para pengunjung dan para pelayan sontak saja memusatkan perhatian mereka ke pintu masuk.

"aku tak mengenal mereka, aku tak mengenal mereka, aku tak mengenal mereka" ucap xiumin si pipi bakpao berulang kali dan mengambil tab milik tao menutupi mukanya.

"xiu gege kembalikan tabku" ucap tao mengerut tak suka. Berusaha mengambil tabnya kembali, namun, apa kata bahwa tenaga xiumin yang bisa memeras handuk hingga kering itu lebih besar darinya.

Si pemilik suara menggelegarkan itu berjalan bersama empat orang lainnya menuju meja nomor dua lima. Sesampainya, ia lansung menarik kursi dan duduk disamping xiumin, merasa tak bersalah pada semua pelanggan dan pelayan yang kesal karena teriakkannya. Salah satu dari keempat pria itu, membungkukkan badannya, meminta maaf.

"xiu gege, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa gege menutupi muka gege dengan tab tao?" tanya chen si pemilik suara menggelegarkan sambil menarik tab tao dari tangan xiumin.

"jangan biacar padaku, aku tak mengenalmu" ucap xiumin memalingkan mukanya tak ingin melihat chen.

"ada apa dengannya? Dan kenapa kalian menatapku begitu? Apa aku berbuat salah?" tanya chen bingung dengan apa yang terjadi pada para sahabatnya. Kesepuluh pria ah tidak kesembilan pria itu memalingkan wajahnya dari chen terkecuali lay yang masih berpikir kenapa namanya ada dua.

"kalian kenapa? Apa ada yang aneh denganku?" tanya chen sambil memeriksa pakaiannya dan berkaca, takut ada yang salah dengan mukanya.

"aku tampan" gumam chen sambil berkaca. "aku tak tau apa salahku tapi maafkan aku ok?" sambung chen setelah selesai berkaca.

"bagaimana bisa kau meminta maaf tanpa tau kesalahan apa yang kau perbuat?" kesal baekhyun

"kalau begitu apa salahku?" tanya chen

"cari sendiri sana" sungut baekhyun.

"akhhhh molla, mari kita lupakan apa kesalahanku, dan kekesalan kalian jadi ada apa menyuruh kita semua berkumpul disini?" tanya chen

"uhmm, itu kau taukan satu bulan lagi adalah hari kita semua berjumpa untuk pertama kali?!" ucap xiumin. Semua yangmendengar ucapan xiumin pun mengangguk.

"jadi aku, baekhyun, kyungsoo, lay, tao dan luhan menyusun rencana" lanjut xiumin

"apa rencananya?" tanya kris

"ayo pergi berlibur selama sebulan, lupakan semua pekerjaan, masalah, proyek atau apapun itu dan ayo kembali seperti anak remaja selama sebulan" ucap baekhyun dengan mata berbinar.

"mwooo? Tak bisa, sebentar lagi ada proyek besar yang harus kujalani bersama perusahaan dari inggris" ucap suho menolak.

"jadi kau lebih memelih proyekmu itu dari pada kami?' tanya baekhyun cemberut.

"bukan begitu, hanya saja kau tau betapa susahnya mendapat kesempatan bekerjasama dengan perusahaan R&B corp." ucap suho membela diri.

"kau pikir kita akan berlibur kemana?" tanya luhan

"Australia?italia?afrika?jepang?china?indonesia?malaysia?singapore? atau apalah itu yang aku tau kita tidak berlibur di korea" ucap suho asal

"kita berlibur di tempat kau mendapat kerjasama dengan perusahaan besar itu" ucap xiumin.

"benarkah?" tanya suho, para uke menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kami sudah memeriksa semua jadwal kalian dan yang menjalani proyek besar hanya kau, suho jadi kami memilih inggris, agar kau lebih mudah menikmati dan megerjakannya" ucap luhan

"darimana kalian tau jadwal kami?" tanya sehun

"kau pikir kami merencanakan liburan ini dengan asal? Tentu saja kami sudah menanyakan semuanya pada sekretaris kalian dan mengcopy jadwal kalian bulan depan" ucap luhan mengoyang-goyangkan kertas yang cukup banyak ditangannya.

"kalian benar-benar serius sepertinya" ucap chanyeol

"tentu saja" ucap taolayhanxiusoo kompak. Setelah itu mereka merencanakan tanggal,tempat, dan apapun itu yang mereka perlu selama sebulan kedepan di Negara Paman Sam.

e)Promise(o

Tepat tanggal 30, mereka berdua belas berkumpul di bandara. Mereka merencanakan berangkat tanggal 30 karena sesampainya di sana pasti sudah awal bulan.

"hyung, disini" ucap baekhyun melambai pada xiumin, yang celingak celinguk seperti anak hilang di bandara.

"apa Cuma kita berlima yang sudah sampai disini?" tanya xiumin begitu tiba di depan baekhyun.

"tidak, masih ada chanyeol, kai dan sehun yang pergi berjalan-jalan mengelilingi bandara sebentar." Ucap baekhyun

"untuk apa mereka mengelilingi bandara?" tanya xiumin mengerutkan dahi.

"biasa, kelakuan mereka yang itu tak pernah hilang semenjak masuk universitas" ucap kyungsoo

"ah, mencari perempuan, dan dimana lay? Apa kalian tak menjemputnya? Bagaimana jika nanti jika ia lupa?" tanya xiumin bertubi-tubi.

"suho hyung yang akan menjemputnya." Ucap tao sambil mengambar potret dirinya

"tao berhentilah berselca, kau sudah selca selama ribuan kali dari tiba dibandara hingga sekarang" ucap luhan datar.

"hyung sperti tak tau saja, kita harus mengambil semua gaya terbaik yang bisa kita lakukan dan nati menghapus beberapa gaya yang jelek" ucap tao masih asik berselca.

"terserah kau saja" ucap luhan yang lelah melihat tao berselca. Tak lama kemudian, sulay, kris, dan chen pun tiba dibandara. Mereka segera check in dan memasuki ruang tunggu. Tak lama kemudian pesawat yangmereka tunggu sudah datang, segera saja mereka memasuki pesawat tersebut dengan para penumpang lainnya.

e)Promise(o

"UWAHHHH, akhirnya sampai juga" ucap chen sambil meregangkan badannya

"jangan berteriak chen, semua orang melihat kita" peringat xiumin

"mianhae hyung~ jangan marah ya" ucap chen meminta maaf.

"hmm" balas xiumin. Suho celingak-celinguk sambil berjinjit mencari orang yang berasal dari kantornya. Maklum saja ia berjinjit, ia termasuk cebol/pendek di sini.

"ahh, itu dia" seru suho saat melihat orang yang mengangkat papan namanya.

"anyeonghaseyo sajangnim" ucap utusan dari kantor suho yang rupanya berasal dari korea juga. Tak banyak bicara, utusan dari kantornya dan satu orang lagi, segera mengambil ahli barang yang dibawa suho dan para sahabatnya, dan mengantar mereka menuju villa milik kris.

Sesampainya di villa, mereka lansung tepar seperti ikan asin yang dijemur di tengah ruang tamu.

"aku lapar" ucap baekhyun smbil memegang perutnya

"kita delivery saja, disini belum ada makana" ucap chanyeol dari dapur.

"AYAM" teriak kai sambil mengacungkan tangannya

"Pizza" kali ini chen

"salad" –xiumin

"asdfghjkl" akhirnya kyungsoo yang memutuskannya, karena makanan yang di pesan semua orang tak bergizi satupun kecuali xiumin. Selesai berdebat, mereka kembali tepar, tak memiliki tenaga lagi. Hingga suara bel berbunyi.

Ting tong

BRAK BRUK PRANG/?

Semuanya berlomba-lomba menuju pintu, tak tahan lagi. Dan seperti yang mereka harapkan makanan yang mereka tunggu sudah tiba. Seperti orang yang tak makan berbulan-bulan, mereka memakan semuanya dan habis dalam sekejap.

Hari pertama mereka di negera orang lain adalah beristirahat habis-habisan di dalam villa.

Hari keduapun dimulai,

kyungsoo,luhan,baekhyun, dan lay pergi ke pasar berbelanja, sisanya membersihkan villa. Selesai membersihkan villa dan berbelanja, mereka benar-benar tak ubahnya kembali menjadi sosok remaja, bermain, berdebat, dan berjalan-jalan, semua yang mereka lakukan tak ubahnya seperti remaja masa kini.

Hari ketiga,

Mereka mengunjungi semua tempat, dari mall, museum, taman, Disneyland dan semuanya. Mereka melupakan semua masalah dan sepertinya semua hal yang mereka rencanakan berjalan dengan mulus. Namun, mereka tak tahu masalah yang besar akan menimpa mereka.

e)Promise(o

Sudah berhari-hari mereka di inggris, para ukes aat ini sedang berjalan-jalan, sedangkan para seme melakukan kegiatan terpisah, suho yang sedag menjalani meeting dengan ceo R&B di kantor cabangnya, kris yang mengunjungi saudaranya, chen asik memotret dan menjelajahi hutan yang berada di belakang villa dan chanyeol, kai, sehun tak usah kalian tanyakan.

"luhan hyung, pemandangannya sangat indah, ayo berselca" ajak tao pada luhan.

"kyungsoo-ya apa kau tau itu apa?" tanya lay sambil menunjuk sebuah stand kecil yang banyak di antri orang.

"spertinya itu makanan ciri khas disini, apa lay ge ingin mencobanya?" tanya kyungsoo.

"aku mau" bukan, ini bukan lay yang menjawabnya namun xiumin.

"aku bertanya pada lay ge bukan padamu hyung" ucap kyungsoo sambil melirik xiumin

"jadi kau tak ingin membelikannya padaku?" murung xiumin. Jika saja ini fanfic genre fantasi dan dimana xiumin menjadi siluman anjing mungkin kalian akan melihat telinganya yang sayuh.

"b-bukan begitu hyung, tentu saja aku akan membelikannya untukmu cuman aku sedang bertanya pada lay ge dan… dan…" jelas kyungsoo kalang kabut.

"tidak apa-apa aku mengerti, kalau begitu, ayo kita beli" ajk xiumin sambil merangkul lay dan kyungsoo dan dibelakangnya baekhyun, luhan dan tao asik berdebat.

Antriannya sungguh panjang, bahkan mereka berenam sudah berdiri bermenit-menit disini, namun masih banyak lagi orangyang berada di depan mereka.

"apa kita tak usah membelinya saja?" tanya luhan yang sudah mulai kelelahan

"apa hyung capek? Kalau begitu duduklah dulu bersama baekhyun disana, kami yang akan mengantri" ucap tao pada luhan

"baiklah, aku duduk dulu" luhan kemudian menghampiri baekhyun yang sedang duduk di kursi panjang di bawah pohon.

Lay yang tak bisa diam pun mengedarkan pandangannya dan terus berjalan di sekitar hingga matanya menangkap sosok anak kecil yang sedang berlari ke jalan raya mengejar bola. Mungkin karena terlalu mengincar bolanya, anak kecil tersebut tak sadar bahwa lampu pejalan kaki masih bewarna merah dan diujung sana, ada mobil yang sedang melaju dengan kencang menuju anak kecil tersebut. Lay sontak saja belari tiba-tiba, mengejar anak kecil itu

"GEGEEEEEE, KAU INGIN KEMANA?" teriak kyungsoo sambil mengejar lay bersama xiumin meninggalkan tao sendirian di antrian.

"LAY JANGAN MENYEBERANG" teriak xiumin, begitu melihat lay yang akan menyeberang. Teriakan kyungsoo dan xiumin tentu saja membuat orang memperhatikan mereka bertiga

"SEOMONE PLEASE STOP HER" teriak luhan di belakang kyungsoo dan xiumin. Dibelakangnya pun menyusul juga baekhyun dan tao yang panik. Tapi, orang-orang malah sibuk menonton mereka berenam, meski ada beberapa orang pejalan kaki yang mencoba menghentikan lay, namun lay dapat menghindari mereka dan lepas dari tangkapan mereka.

"GEGE BERHENTI, KENAPA KAU BERLARI?" teriak baekhyun yang mulai kelelahan. Tapi lay terus menghiraukan teriakan mereka, dan terus berlari menuju anak kecil tersebut. Pandangannya terus bergantian menatap anak kecil yang berdiri ditengah jalan sudah mendapatkan bolanya dan mobil yang masih melaju kencang.

Lay menjulurkan tangannya dan mendorong anak kecil tersebut ke tepi jalan namun, sebelum sempat ia beranjak dari tempat anak tersebut berdiri, mobil yang melaju kencang itu sudah menabrak dirinya.

BRAKKK

Seperti sebuah kilat, bahkan sebelum sempat xiumin menarik lay yang hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi di depannya. Mereka, luhan,baekhyun,tao, kyungsoo dan xiumin terhenti bergerak saat melihat mobil tersebut menabrak lay hingga terpental beberapa meter ke depan.

"KYAAA" teriak para pejalan kaki yang melihat kejadian tersebut. Orang-orang mulai menggerubungi lay yang sudah terbaring tak sadarkan diri di jalan. Masih shock, xiumin bahkan hanya berdiri di tempatnya tak percaya, dengan apa yang dia lihat dimatanya

"LAYYYY" teriak luhan sambil berlari menuju ke tempat lay. Mendengar teriakan luhan, xiumin bahkan hanya memutar kepalanya sambil melihat punggung luhan, kyungsoo, tao dan baekhyun yang berlari kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke tangannya yang tak berhenti bergetar, tak percaya ia tak berhasil meraih lay yang bahkan sudah dekat dimatanya itu.

"gege, gege bangunlah, ayo bangunlah" ucap tao sambil memegang tangan lay dengan air mata yang sudah membanjiri wajahnya.

"lay-ya, bangunlah, ayo bangun jangan pingsan di tengah jalan sperti ini ayo bangunlah" ucap luhan sambil menepuk pipi lay pelan dengan airmata yang sudah membendung.

"someone… someone please call ambulance, please call ambulance, PLEASE CALL AMBULANCE" teriak kyungsoo di akhir, beberapa yang mendengar teriakan kyungsoo pun segera menelepon ambulance.

"ambulance will come" ucap salah satu pejalan kaki yang berhasil menelepon ambulance. Tak berapa lama kemudian, ambulance datang dan membawa lay ke rumah sakit terdekat

Luhan,baekhyun,tao,kyungsoo dan xiumin segera memanggil taksi dan mengikuti mobil ambulance tersebut. Sesampainya di rumah sakit, lay segera dibawa ke ruang ugd, di sana xiumin terduduk masih menatap tangannya yang tak berhenti bergetar.

"lu, tangan ini… tangan ini gagal menarik lay, bahkan saat sudah tinggal beberapa langkah lagi. Harusnya tangan ini bersahil menarik lay, tapi… tapi kenapa… kenapa ia gagal menarik lay?" bisik xiumin dengan nada yang bergetar.

"ini bukan salahmu hyung, ini bukan salahmu ataupun tangan ini, berhenti menyalahkan dirimu hyung" bisik luhan sambil memeluk xiumin yang terlihat shock.

Drap drap drap

Disana sehun,chanyeol,chen,kai,suho dan kris berlari menuju pintu ugd itu

"katakan apa yang terjadi pada lay? Apa yang terjadi pada lay? KUBILANG APA YANG TERJADI PADA LAY?" teriak suho di akhir sambil menguncang tubuh kyungsoo

"hyung tenanglah, jangan begitu emosi, kyungsoo juga masih shock" ucap kai sambil menahan suho.

"kau... kau… kenapa begitu tenang? Lay sedang berjuang di dalam sana tapi kenapa KAU BEGITU TENANG" ucap suho pada kai

"aku juga kaget, terkejut dan shock sat mendengar kabar ini tapi tenanglah ini di rumah sakit, para dokter di dalam sana sedang berjuang menolong lay, jangan memcahkan konsentrasi mereka hyung" jelas kai

"kau… apa kau tau kenapa aku tak bisa tenang? Apa kau lupa dengan penyakit lay itu ha? Apa kau lupa dia punya penyakit HEMOFILLIA SIALAN ITU?" ucap suho menguncang tubuh kai.

"dan kenapa, kenapa tak ada satupun dari kalian yang bisa menjaga lay? Bukankah sudah kubilang di café saat itu, perhatikan lay dan jaga dia saat aku sedang bekerja, tapi kenapa kalian malah tak memperhatikan dan menjaganya?" ucap suho melemah. Disana tak ada yang menjawabnya, semua asik menyalahkan diri sendiri,

"maafkan aku, seharusnya aku berhasil melindungi lay, saat itu… saat itu, aku sudah berada di belakangnya, beberapa langkah lagi aku seharusnya sudah berhasil menariknya tapi… tapi aku kalah cepat dari mobil itu maafkan aku" ucap xiumin.

"sudah kubilang itu bukan salahmu hyung, berhentilah menyalahkan diri sendiri, kita disini semua yang salah mengerti, jadi berhentilah menyalahkan diri sendiri" ucap luhan menenangkan xiumin

" tapi lu… aku yang paling dekat dengannya saat itu"

"aku tau, aku tau kau yang paling dekat dengannya saat itu, tapi itu bukan kesalahanmu hyung, itu salah mobil itu yang melaju kencang ok, berhntilah menyalahkan diri sendiri"

"e-excuse me"

"who are you?" tanya kris

"I was the driver," ucap pria itu tak berhenti bergetar dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"you, you are driving with strong? Did you see the consequences now because of the way you drive? My bestfriend lying in the room, and you think the apology he will recover?" teriak suho

"f-forgive me, then I'm in trigger time and when I had my car brakes, but the car can not stop quickly, so I hit it. Once again I'm sorry " suho yang mendengarnya terlihat murka dan ingin menghajarnya namun, chanyeol,kris,sehun,chen dan kai menahannya.

Setelah berhasil menenangkan suho, di ruang tunggu itu, semua terlihat berdoa memohon pada Tuhan untuk menyelamatkan sahabatnya. Berjam-jam sudah mereka disana, luhan telah mengganti pakaiannya yang di penuhi darah setelah dibujuk oleh sehun. Chen dan baekhyun masih sibuk menenagkan xiumin yang terus menyalahkan diri sendiri. tao hanya menatap kosong tembok dihadapannya, taka da lagi air mata yang keluar, kyungsoo berjalan mondar-mandir tak bisa tenang.

Pintu ugd itu terbuka, seorang dokter keluar dari sana, semuanya segeraberdiri dan menggerubungi sang dokter.

"h-how is the condition of the patient?" tanya kyungsoo

"patient now have passed the critical period, but conditions do not allow he patient awake quickly, and with his illness he might be back critically" jelas sang dokter.

Disana semua hanya menatap dokter itu, tak bisa berkata. Lay pun dipindahkan ke ruang khusus, dimana banyak selang menempeli tubuhnya, dan teraring lemah dengan wajah pucatnya, meskipun telah menerima donor darah, tetap saja ia masih membutuhkan darah, akibat lukanya yang tak bisa tertutup dengan mudah.

Berhari-hari sudah, semuanya bergantian menjaga lay, sambil mengharapkan kesadaran lay. namun, berkali-kali pula lay kembali kristis. Sang pengendara yang membayar pengobatan lay, meskipun sudah ditolak, tapi sang pengendara tetap memaksa, dan berkata 'setidaknya itu bisa mengurangi rasa bersalahnya meskipun hanya sedikit.' Anak kecil yang diselamatkan laypun datang bersama orangtuanya dan berterima kasih juga sering menjenguk lay sebagai tanda berterima kasih dan selalu datang dengan tangan yang tak kosong, ia selalu membawa makanan, memberikannya pada yang menjaga lay. Meskipun mereka sudah menolaknya ibu dari anak itu tetap memaksa, karna ibu sang anak itu tau, bahwa mereka selalu tak sempat mengisi perut mereka.

Tiga hari lagi adalah hari dimana mereka semua bertemu, dimana saat itu mereka masih bocah ingusan yang baru memasuki elementary school. Mereka berkenalan satu sama lain, berawal dari saling tolong menolong, membantu temannya yang dibully dan berakhir menjadi sahabat hingga saat ini.

"lay, apa kau tak lelah terus tertidur? Bukankah kau yang paling semangat saat menjalani rencana ini? Tapi kenapa sekarang ini, kau yag tampak seperti tak semangat? Dimana lay kami yang pikun dan polos ini? Meskipun kau selalu mebuat kami kesal karena kepolosan dan kepikunanmu tapi kami semua sangat menyanyangimu. Bangunlah, kami semua sangat merindukanmu" ucap luhan sambil mengenggam tangan lay.

"luhan gege, kembalilah ke villa dulu, biar aku yang menjaga lay gege, kau harus beristirahat gege, lihatlah mata rusamu sekarang sudah menjadi mata panda seperti tao" ucap kyungsoo menghibur luhan

"enak saja, meskipun aku memiliki kantung mata hitam ini, tapi mataku tetap menjadi mata rusa, aku tak sudi memiliki mata panda seperti tao" uca luhan mempoutkan bibirnya

"gege, apa gege pikir aku tak mendengar ucapan gege? Asal gege tau tak semua orang memiliki mata sepertiku, mataku ini sangat langka" bangga tao

"mata sepertimu gampang dibuat tao, orang cukup begadang berhari-hari saja maka mata panda sudah menghiasi wajah mereka" jelas luhan

"tapi itu kantung mata gege"

"yang penting sama-sama memiliki lingkaran hitam dibawah mata mereka kan?"

Tao yang mendengar kata luhan pun terdiam, tak memiliki pembelaan lagi.

"lay-ah, kau harus cepat bangun biar bisa bantu aku melawan tao" ucap luhan mencium tangan lay

"yang betul itu lay gege harus cepat bangun agar bisa bantu aku lawan luhan gege" ucap tao memberengut.

"terserah kau saja tao, aku ingin makan dulu. Kyungsoo-ya tolong jaga lay"

"tak usah minta tolong ge, aku pun akan dengan sukarela menjaga lay agar cepat xiumin eh siuman maksudnya" ucap kyungsoo sambil menggaruk tengkuknya, malu.

"haha, jika xiumin mendengarmu mungkin kau akan di peras" tawa luhan, kemudian melanggeng pergi membawa tao.

Mereka tak sadar bahwa saat tadi asik berdebat, jari lay bergerak.

"yixing gege apa gege tak bosan terus tidur disini?" tanya kyungsoo mengelus rambut lay. Kyungsoo menduduki dirinya di samping lay, tepat di kursi yang di duduki luhan tadi.

Merasa ingin buang air kecil, kyungsoo beranjak ke kamar mandi. Saat itu, tak ada yang menjaga lay.

Perlahan-lahan kelopak mata lay terbuka, ia mengerjap beberapa kali sebagai bentuk penerimaan rnsangan cahaya yang memasuki retinanya

"gege" gumamnya.

e)Promise(o

Cklek

Kyungsoo kembali dari kamar mandi, ia masih tak sadar bahwa lay sudah siuman. Ia berjalan menuju kursi di samping lay sambil menunduk.

"lay gege cepatlah sadar, kami merindukanmu" gumam kyungsoo sambil menggengam tangan lay.

"aku sudah sadar kyungsoo" ucapnya lemah. Mendengar suara lay, kyungsoo sontak menegakkan kepalanya.

"ge… gege… gege kau sudah sadar" kyungsoo menitikkan air matanya.

"hmmm, gege sudah sadar" ucap lay

"t-tunggu disini sebentar, aku akan memanggil dokter"kyungsoo kemudian melesat pergi memanggil dokter.

Luhan dan tao yang baru kembali dari cafeteria rumah sakit segera berlari saat melihat dokter memasuki ruangan lay, mereka mengira bahwa keadaan lay kebali kristis.

"KYUNG…." Luhan terdiam tak melanjutkan kata-katanya saat melihat dokter berbicara dengan lay.

"anyeong, luhan gege" ucap lay tersenyum lebar.

"l-lay kau…." Luhan menunjuk lay, tangannya bergetar tetapi wajahnya menampilkan senyuman. "k-kau sudah sadar" luhan segera memeluk lay. Tao yang tadinya di sebelah luhan pun, keluar dari ruangan dan menelepon para hyung dan gegenya dengan nada yang gugup dan gembira.

Drap drap drap

Di ujung koridor sana terlihat beberapa orang sedang berlari dan satu orang yang berlari dengan cepat.

"tao-ya, kau tak bercanda kan?" ucap suho menguncang tubuh tao

"aku tidak bercanda hyung" ucap tao sambil menahan tangan suho yang terus menguncang tubuhnya. Setelah menguncang tubuh tubuh tao terakhir kalinya, suho segera mendorong tao dan membuka pintu ruang rawat inap lay.

BRAK

Kyungsoo, luhan dan lay segera mengalihkan perhatian mereka, melihat sang pengrusak pintu. Disana, suho membulatkan matanya melihat lay tak percaya.

"jangan membanting pintu hyung, nanti pintunya kesakitan" ucap lay, sepertinya kepolosan lay masih sama.

"biarkan saja pintunya kesakitan, pintu itu tau aku sedang senang" ucap suho, kemudian berjalan mendekati lay dan memeluknya. Di ruang rawat inap bernoor 365 itu terdengar tawa gembira setiap orang. Namun, jika kalian berpikir fanfic ini telah tamat, kalian salah. Karena rencana para uke belum tersampai.

Keadaaan lay membaik dengan sangat cepat, ia sudah diperbolehkan pulang setelah dua hari. Namun, dokter tetap menyarankan lay untuk berhati-hati dan menggunakan kursi roda karena luka dipinggangnya belum kering total meskipun sudah tak ada darah yang keluar.

Sesampainya dirumah, tak ada yang menyambut lay ataupun membicarakan soal pertemuan pertama mereka, semua beraktivitas seperti biasa. Mempunyai kesibukan masing-masing, hal tersebut membuat lay terasa terkacangi

"hyung, bisakah hyung ambilkan aku minum?" pinta lay pada xiumin

"ini" xiumin segera mengambil minuman dan memberikannya pada lay, kemudian kembali dengan kesibukkannya. Tak mendapat perhatian xiumin, lay mengalihkan perhatiannya pada luhan. Merasa yakin luhan tak akan mengacanginya,

"luhan gege, isakah kau mengambil remote tv itu?" pinta lay sambil menunjuk remote tv. Tak banyak kata, luhan segera meberikan remote tvnya dan kembali sibuk dengan berhasil dengan luhan, laypun mengalihkan padangannya pada kris.

" kris ge…"

"jangan suruh aku" potong kris tanpa mendengar permintaan lay dan sibuk mencoret-coret kertas. Merasa benar-benar diacuhkan oleh ketiga hyungnya, lay mempoutkan bibirnya dan menonton televise dengan suara yang besar.

"GEGE, AKU SEDANG TIDUR KECILKAN SUARA TVNYA" teriak sehun dari dalam kamar. Seolah-olah tak mendengarnya, lay semakin membesarkan volume suara tvnya hingga max.

"GEGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, TELINGAKU MAU PECAH" kali ini kai yang berteriak dari kamar mandi. Lay kemudian menggonta-gantikan siaran tv, mencari siaran mana yang oaling besar, hingga ia menemukan kartun doraemon dimana giant sedang bernyanyi.

"GEGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE TVNYA AKAN MELEDAK" kali ini trio maknae yang berteriak. Tapi teriakan itu juga dihiraukan oleh lay.

"lay ge, tolong kecilkan suara tvnyaa, aku sedang memasak atau benda yang kupegang ini melayang ke kepala gege" ucap kyungsoo dimana aura satansoonya keluar. Melirik apa yang di pegang kyungsoo, segera saja ia mengecilkan suara volume tvnya hingga nol. Well, lay masih ingin hidup ternyata.

Melihat lay yang sudah mengecilkan volume tvnya, kyungsoo segera kembali ke dapur. Kris yang kebetulan yang baru keluar dari dapur pun mengangkat kedua tangannya dan berjalan menyamping saat kyungsoo lewat.

"pisau it's not my style" gumam kris sambil bergedik, melihat kyungsoo yang berjalan ke dapur dengan pisau khusus untuk memotong daging itu yang bersimbah darah ayam. Lay mengedarkan pandangannya mencari seseorang yang tak sibuk. Namun, sepertinya semua memiliki urusan tersendiri. Lay pun mendorong kursiroda dengan kedua tangannya dan memasuki kamarnya yang telah dipindahkan ke lantai satu.

BRAK

Semua mata tertuju pada intu kamar lay yang baru saja dibanting oleh penghuni kamarnya.

"apa kita tak terlalu kejam pada lay?" tanya xiumin

" sangat hyung, tapi setelah ini kita akan meminta maaf pada lay ge kan?" tanya chanyeol, yang diangguki oleh baekhyun.

e)Promise(o

Malam telah tiba, jam sudah meunjukkan pukul 23.20 yang tandanya 30 menit lagi adalah anniv mereka. Semenjak selesai makan malam, lay tak keluar sedikitpun dari kamarnya, marah sekaligus sedih melanda lay melihat para hyung dan donsaengnya yang melupakan anniv mereka

"lay-ah, apa kau sudah tidur?" tanya xiumin di depan pintu kamar lay. Tapi tak terdengar jawaban dari dalam.

"yixing-ah keluarlah, aku tau kau belumm tidur" bujuk luhan. Tapi tak terdengar juga sahutan dari dalam. Xiumin dan luhan pun memutuskan masuk ke dalam kamar lay, disana mereka menemukan lay yang sedang menatap keluar jendela dengan pandangan kosong.

"yixing-ah ada apa hmm?" tanya luhan. Yixing hanya melirik luhan dan xiumin kemudian kembali menatap jendela dengan pandangan sedih

"apa gege lupa besok hari apa?" tanya lay lirih

"besok? Memangnya besok hari apa?" tanya xiumin terlihat bingung.

"ah sudahlah spertinya kalian semua lupa, aku ingin tidur saja" ucap lay kemudian mendorong kursi rodanya menuju tempat tidur.

"yixing, ganti bajumu dengan baju ini" pinta xiumin

"untuk apa hyung?" tanya lay

" pakai saja" suruh luhan. Lay yang bingung hanya menuruti apa yang disuruh xiumin dan luhan.

"kita ingin kemana?" tanya lay sambil mengearkan pandangannya ke sekitar yang banyak di kelilingi pohon.

'disini' sebuah kertas yang tertempel di tiap pohon selalu menulis tulisan yang sama dan dengan arah panah yang menunjuk ke arah yang sama pula. Xiumin kemudian menghentikan dorongannya.

"yixing-ah tunggu sebentar disini, jangan kemana-mana" ucap xiumin

"ya" lay mengangguki. Kemudian luhan dan xiumin pun berjalan pergi meninggalkan lay sendirian.

"x-xiumin ge, lu ge kalian dimana?" seru lay, namun tak ada jawaban.

"xiumin ge, lug e jangan main-main ayo keluar" seru lay lagi, ingin beranjak pergi, namun kata-kata xiumin yang menyuruhnya jangan kemana-mana, membuatnya hanya memandang ke sekitarnya yang gelap gulita.

Tit tit tit tit tit tit tit tit

Bunyi sesuatu

PLUK

Sesuatu terlempar ke air

"a-apa itu?" gumam lay ketakutan

SPLASH

Sebuah lampu tiba tiba hidup dan lansung mengarah ke lay

"liiiiiiiiihhhhhhaaaaatttttt keeeeeeebbbbbbeeeelllllaaaaakkkkkkkaaaaannnnngggggg" baca lay melhat kertas yang berada di depan lampu tersebut.

"lihat kebelakang?" gumam lay, kemudian lay memutar kursi rodanya dan disana ia melihat para sahabatnya memakai baju yang sama dengannya.

Sebuah music instrumental di hidupkan,

Pertama kali baekhyun membuat sebuah intro melalui suaranya tak lama kemudian suho mulai bernyanyi, dilanjuti oleh kyungsoo dan kembali ke baekhyun saat bagian reff semuanya bernyanyi, dan bagian rapp dihiasi oleh chanyeol selama mereka bernyanyi mereka mencampuri dua bahasa, bahasa chinese dan korea. (exo 2014 *promise*) lay yang melihat mereka hanya bisa menutu mulutnya dan air mata membanjiri wajahnya.

Seusai bernyanyi, music tak dimatikan, dan dibuat sebagai latar belakang. mereka terkecuali lay membuat formasi berdiri berbaris dengan smashing-masing kertas ditangan sendiri.

'lay ge mianhae' itu tulisan yang tertulis, kemudian mereka mebuat formasi lagi kali ini sebagian diatas dan sebagian dibawah. Kertas yang di pegang tiap orang di gabungkan hingga membentuk

'keundae gomawo' itulah tulisan keduanya

"h-hiks k-kalian hiks mem-membuatku menangis huwaaaaa" lay menutupi wajahnya menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"gege"

"hyung"

"yixing"

"lay"

Panggil mereka sambil berjalan ke arah lay,

Xiumin yang pertama kali memeluk lay di ikuti yang lain

"uljima" bisik xiumin dengan nada bergetar, menahan tangis

"gege hiks u-ul hiks jima" ucap tao sambil menangis

"yixing-ah maafkan kami, maafkan kami tak memedulikanmu tadi… tadi kami sedang membuat ini maafkan kami ya?" ucap luhan dengan air mata yang sudah tak bisa di bending.

"kami tau, yang pertama kali merencanakan liburan ini adalah gege makanya kami… kami… kamiii… hikss aku tak bisa melanjutinya" ucap sehun ssambil mengelap airmatanya.

"g-gomawo, a-aku hiks menyukainya, t-terima kasih, aku mencintai kalian… terima kasih s-sudah hadir di dalam hidupku dan t-terus hiks mendampingi d-dan mengkhawatirkanku a-aku mencintai kalian, kalian adalah hal terindah yang pernah kumiliki" ucap lay sambil menangis.

"kami juga mencintaimu gege/yixing/hyung/lay" ucap mereka serentak

"berhentilah menangis, kalian semua terlihat jelek saat menangis terutama kris hyung" ucap chanyeol kemudian membelakangi sahabatnya.

"kau juga menangis yeol, aku melihat bahumu bergetar jangan membohongi kami, kesinilah bergabunglah sama kami" ucap baek sambil membuka satu tangannya

"a-aku tidak menangis, a-aku hanya kedinginan" sangkal chanyeol

"tak usah berbohong kemarilah" baek menarik tangan chanyeol ke kerumunan itu dan memeluknya

"a-aku membenci mengakuinya t-tapi k-kau benar baek" ucap chanyeol dengan nada gemetar membalas pelukan orang disekitarnya.

Selesai dengan tangis menangis, mereka bercerita, kembali mengenang masa kecil dimana kai yang paling kucel, xiumin yang terus dicubit, chan yag selalu teriak, dan banyak lainnya.

"dari tadi aku ingin menanyai ini. Siapa yang membeli baju couple ini?" tanya lay

"aku hyung" ucap kai sambil mengangkat tangannya

"benarkah? Aku menyukainya terima kasih kai" ucap lay tersenyum

"hehe, tak perlu berterima kasih hyung, sebenarnya karena ada diskon jika membeli selusin dan aku teringat kita yang selusin jadi aku membelinya" ringis kai sambil menggaruk kepalanya

"sudah kuduga, aku tak yakin kau akan dengan senang hati membeli baju selusin jika tak ada diskon" ucap suho pedas

"setidaknya aku sudah dengan senang hati memikirkan kalian selama membeli baju itu" rengut kai.

"sudahlah jangan berdebat di hari yang indah ini" ucap kris menengahi

"hyung ayo kembali, setelah matahari terbit" ucap chen sambil berteriak di ujung danau. Semuanya berjalan menuju arah chen, disana mereka melihat matahari terbit dan berselca

"hyung ayo berfoto bersama' ajak chen sambil menyetel kameranya. Mereka mulai berbaris lurus dengan matahari terbit sebagai latarnya.

"hana dul set EXO SARANGHAJA" teriak mereka bersamaan dan melompat terkecuali kris dan lay.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"yak, kris hyung kenapa hyung tak melompat?" coment chen begitu mengecek hasil potret mereka

"menemani lay dan melompat it's not my style" ucap kris sambil memperbaiki kacamata hitamnya.

"kau seperti orang tolol hyung, memakai kacamata hitam saat masih pagi di tengah hutan pula" ucap chanyeol

"this my style, kau tak suka pergi sana" ucap kris menendang bokong chanyeol

"NAGA JELEK, aku akan menendang balik BOKONGMU HYUNGGGGG" teriak chanyeol sambil mengejar kris yang sudah kabur

"hahahaha" yang lain tertawa melihat kedua tower tersebut berlari yangkemudian kris tersandung dan terjatuh diikuti oleh chanyeol yang terjatuh menimpa kris akibat ta sempat mengerem lariannya.

THE END

jujur, ini fanfict pertama saya yang saya upload, bagi kalian yang membaca fanfic ini mohon kritik dan sarannya... agar kedepannya saya bisa membuat hal yang lebih baik lagi. apapun kritik dan saran kalian akan saya terima. terima kasih sudah membaca fanfic abal-abal ini

2016-07-02


End file.
